buffythevampireslayerandangelfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Investigations
Angel Investigations, also known as Team Angel, was the name of a detective agency specializing in supernatural cases run by Angel. The agency allowed Angel to openly advertise his willingness to assist people in trouble without specifying the agency's specialization in supernatural cases; their slogan "We Help the Helpless" (originally "We Help the Hopeless") was especially appealing to people who were unfamiliar with the supernatural world and therefore were afraid to ask for help, fearing they would be considered crazy, but who were nonetheless in desperate need of aid. The agency provided Angel and his colleagues a source of income. The group later became known as Team Angel, following the demise of Angel Investigations as a business. Angel Investigations Members (In chronological order) *Angel *Cordelia Chase *Allen Francis Doyle *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce *Charles Gunn *Lorne *Winifred Burkle *Groosalugg *Connor *Genesis *Spike *Harmony Kendall *Illyria *Cordelia the Dragon *Gwen Raiden *Nina Ash *Kate Lockley Team Angel Following the end of magic, Angel Investigations has essentially disbanded and ceased operation, but Angel continues to fight alongside a team of his own: *Faith Lehane *Genesis *Sophronia Fairweather *Lavinia Fairweather Team Members Season 1 *Angel *Cordelia Chase *Allen Francis Doyle (until his death in "Hero") *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (hired by Angel in "She"; ally from "Parting Gifts") *Charles Gunn (from "Blind Date"; initially only an ally) Season 2 *Angel ('fires' the rest of the team and begins to operate independently of them in "Reunion"; rejoins the team as a member in "Epiphany") *Cordelia Chase *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (assumes the role of team leader after Angel fires the others in "Reunion") *Charles Gunn (officially joins the team in "Untouched" after working as a loosely-affiliated ally prior to this) Season 3 *Angel (merely a team member until Wesley's betrayal in "Sleep Tight"; resumes his original role as leader until disappearance in "Tomorrow") *Cordelia Chase (until disappearance in "Tomorrow"; takes a brief holiday from "Loyalty" to "Double or Nothing") *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (leader until he kidnaps Connor in "Sleep Tight") *Charles Gunn *Winifred Burkle (lives in the hotel; only an official member of the team from "Fredless") *Lorne (from around "Dad"; moves in after his club is destroyed; until his departure for Las Vegas in "Tomorrow") *Groosalugg (as Cordelia's boyfriend upon his arrival in L.A. in "Waiting in the Wings"; accompanies her on holiday from "Loyalty" to "Double or Nothing"; subsequently remains on the team until he leaves in "Tomorrow") *Connor (pretends to help the team to get his revenge on Angel in "Tomorrow") Season 4 *Angel (found by Wesley in "Deep Down" and excluding his brief time as Angelus from "Calvary" to "Orpheus") *Cordelia Chase (returns mysteriously in "The House Always Wins" with memory loss; seemingly regains her memory in "Spin the Bottle"; her possession is discovered in "Players"; she went into a coma in "Inside Out") *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (rejoins around the time of the Beast's arrival in "Apocalypse, Nowish" and is official by the time Angel becomes Angelus in "Soulless") *Charles Gunn *Winifred Burkle *Lorne (from "The House Always Wins" after his return from Vegas) *Connor (Intermittent ally throughout the series; uncertain mental state and manimpulation by Jasmine results in him sometimes acting against the other group members until "Home") Season 5 *Angel *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (until his death in "Not Fade Away") *Charles Gunn *Winifred Burkle (until her death in "A Hole in the World") *Lorne (Decides to leave the team, after his final mission in "Not Fade Away") *Genesis *Spike (begins working with the team from "Just Rewards"; only becomes an official member of the group in "Shells" after Fred's death) *Harmony Kendall (ally from "Harm's Way" betrays the team in "Not Fade Away") *Illyria (Originally the team's enemy; an official ally by the time of "Not Fade Away") *Harmony Kendall (ally from "Harm's Way," betrays the team in "Not Fade Away") *Cordelia Chase ("You're Welcome"; awoken in order to help Angel get back on his heroic trail before her death) *Lindsey McDonald (joins the team officially in "Power Play", until his death in "Not Fade Away") ''Angel: After the Fall'' *Angel *Spike *Genesis *Illyria *Lorne *Connor *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (ghost state; 'dies' in #16) *Groosalugg *Gwen Raiden (until her betrayal in #12) *Nina Ash *Cordelia the Dragon ''Angel: Aftermath'' *Angel *Spike *Genesis *Charles Gunn (rejoins in "Old Friends" and leaves briefly in #33) *Illyria (rejoins in "Old Friends" and leaves in #38) *Connor *Lorne (decides to aid the group while largely working independently) *Kate Lockley *Desdemona *Myresto Mor (under the guise of "James" until his betrayal in #33) *Groosalugg (assists the team on various occasions, starting in #26) *Gwen Raiden (assists the team at first, trying to get redemption for her betrayal) *Betta George (joins by #28, leaves with Spike in #38) Headquarters Like their Sunnydale counterparts, the Scooby Gang, the Angel Investigations team has had many different headquarters throughout the years, the most notable of which being the Hyperion Hotel. *1999-2000: Office in LA / Cordelia Chase's apartment *2000-2001: Hyperion Hotel / Office in LA *2001-2003: Hyperion Hotel *2003-2004: Wolfram & Hart's Los Angeles branch *2004: A Old Church *2005-2007: Hyperion Hotel Category:Organizations Category:Angel Investigations Category:Angel Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:Team Spike allies